The Other Side of Sora
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot With Chiaki revealed to be the Gate sought out by Argus, Omokagedō group tries to figure out what her despair may arise from, with Nitoh believing it may be her loss of popularity. Elsewhere, Haruto has met with Sora, the Gremlin Phantom, and upon realizing that not is all it seems, asks Rinko and Section 0 to investigate, and they discover what exactly happened to Sora Takigawa, as Haruto suspects the Phantom still has his human mind. Synopsis Haruto rescues Gremlin who asks him to help look for his lost hat. During the search, Gremlin reveals that the Phantoms' objective is to increase their numbers in order to hold the Sabbath once more during the next solar eclipse. Despite Gremlin's claims that Haruto is not a human anymore, just like him, the Kamen Rider insists that both he and Koyomi are not like the Phantoms, and learns from Sora that there is more about Koyomi than he knows, as there is no way for a human to remain in one piece after spawning a Phantom before he flees. Meanwhile, Chiaki insists to move on with her work, despite her manager's worries. Both Shunpei and Nitoh arrive in the nick of time to protect her from another attack by Argus. However, while Kamen Rider Beast fights the Phantom, Gremlin appears and takes Chiaki away, promising to keep her safe while treating her hair. As Kamen Rider Beast sends Green Griffon to look for her, he and Shunpei learn that Chiaki's reason for her to keep working is to reunite with her father, who is missing since her mother died, as she believes he may eventually contact her upon learning about her success. As Haruto investigates Sora's apartment, he is called back by Rinko to Section Zero, where she informs him that several of Sora's former clients which had long black hair have disappeared in the past, with some of these cases occurring before the night of the Sabbath. Haruto then realizes that even before becoming a Phantom, Sora was a serial killer. Elsewhere, Gremlin starts ruining Chiaki's hair and reveals that his first victim was a woman who rejected him, whose appearance was similar to the other woman he murdered and he intends to also dispose of Chiaki while driving her into despair and converting her into a Phantom. However, Haruto and Nitoh appear to stop him and Nitoh flees with her while Haruto confronts Gremlin. While running away with Chiaki, Nitoh comes across Argus and fights him, finishing the enemy with Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's Shooting Mirage while Haruto assumes Kamen Rider Wizard's Infinity Style to overpower Gremlin, who runs away just as he is about to finish him with Axcalibur's Shining Strike. Before leaving, Gremlin claims that he will return to fight him again once he obtains the Philosopher's Stone. Some time later, Chiaki, who assumed a short haircut after her hair was partially ruined by Gremlin, finally receives a letter from her father, and decides to keep working, waiting for the day when he appears to meet her in person, while Haruto keeps thinking about Gremlin's words regarding Koyomi. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * Manager: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Argus: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Water, Flame, Infinity ***Magic: N/A **'Style Used:' ***Water Style, Flame Style, Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Dolphi, Hyper **'Mantle Used:' ***Dolphi Mantle, Beast Hyper Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *This is the first episode where Haruto does not use a Magic Ring. *Final appearance of Beast's Dolphi Mantle. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 9 features episodes 34-37: The Reverse Side of a Popular Model, The Other Side of Sora, The Myna Speaks and Wanted: Despair. DSTD08789-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08789-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢空の向こう側｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢空の向こう側｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard